Open Water
by xXgoldenlightningXx
Summary: The saturdays have another victory over argost but the celebration is short live when the satuday sub has a problem and Zak and Drew are sent miles out in open ocean. Will Doyle and doc be able to save them? Or will the ocean and its inhabitants end the
1. The Day of Dark

OPEN WATER

Drew and zak were in the Saturday sub. They had just surfaced and were on their way to an island to meet up with Doc and Doyle. They had just stopped the serpent queen from destroying the Atlas pin and the world and all they wanted tp do was get home. "Well they got away." Drew said to her husband on the other line.

"They?" He asked. Drew smiled.

"Just enjoy the win" She said smirking. Doc smiled.

"Hey what are you doing fur ball?" Doyle asked watching Fisk through the head out the window.

"I think he just settled our vote." Zak said from the other line.

"Well we'll meet you at Solomon island ok?" Drew said. Doc nodded and Doyle snickered.

"What?" He asked.

"You were named after an island?" Doyle asked. Doc rolled his eyes.

"No it's just a coincidence." He said to his brother in law.

"Anyway." Drew interrupted. "We-" She was cut off by static.

"Huh?" Doc asked. Then their was a loud bang from Drew's end. The last he saw was them falling over and the screen went blank. "Drew? Drew! Zak!" He yelled at the screen. He pressed a few buttons but nothing happened. Doyle ran over to him.

"What happened? Are they ok?" Doyle asked. Doc shook his head.

"I don't know the screen went blank." He said. Doyle sneered. He walked over to doc.

"What! That's your wife and son how can you sound so calm? What if something bad happened to them?" Doyle practically yelled. Doc glared at him.

"I'm trying to be calm because panicking never helped when it came to Drew." He said. Doyle was confused.

"What?" He asked. Doc got to the flying controls and started to steer to the Saturday sub's last location.

"You may be her brother but I know Drew better then anyone. She taught me that panicking just makes things harder." He said.

"O really and how do you know that for sure?" He asked.

"Because during the first trip to weird world no matter how many of her comrades Drew saw being killed, She never panicked. She just kept on thinking of new strategies. Drew was new to our organization and yet she came out the strongest. If it wasn't for her No one would've made it out alive." Doc said with a straight face. Doyle's face saddened.

"Ok let's go." He said and Doc nodded.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Drew came to the surface and looked around. The Saturday ship was still a float but had a huge whole in it. She touched her forehead and saw red. Her world was turning. She shook her head.

"Focus" She said to herself. She grabbed onto the sub and tried to pull herself out. Komodo was there and grabbed er sleeve and helped her up. She stood up and looked around and put a hand to her head. "Ow. Zak?" She struggled to say. She went through the whole and down the ladder. But fell over as soon as she went below. Komodo followed her. He nudged her to see if she was ok. Drew stood up. She grabbed a towel and wiped the blood away and wrapped her forehead quickly. "Looks like the sub's not going anywhere guess were going to have to wait it must've suffered more damage then I thought." She said to herself. Drew looked around again. "Zak!" She yelled again.

"Mom!" She heard a faint yell Drew looked around then ran back to the top of the sub. She looked around then saw Zak About a quarter mile out.

"Zak!" She yelled. "Komodo stay down there." She said the dove into the water. She swam as fast as she could. Zak started to swim to her but slowly. When they caught up Drew hugged him. "Are you ok Sweaty?" She asked. He nodded.

"Mom your forehead." He said. Drew smiled.

"Im ok lets-" She started. She turned around to see the sub getting further and further away.

"Mom why is the sub leaving on its own?" Asked Zak. Drew thought for a moment.

"Zak don't let go of me ok." Drew said. Zak looked at her.

"Huh why?" he asked. Drew looked at him.

"Please Zak just do as I say."he grabbed onto her arm as they tried to stay afloat. "We're stuck in a current the subs not moving we are." She said. Zak's eyes widened.

"I know! I'll try to grab onto the boat with my claw." He said reaching for it only to find he didn't have it. "Oh no! I left it on the sub." He said. Drew nodded.

"Ya I left my sword their to." She said. Zak wrapped his arms around his mom's arm.

"Mom what now?" He asked. Drew sighed.

"I guess we wait for your dad and Doyle to get us." Drew said. Zak nodded. Meanwhile the current kept dragging them further and further out. Zak looked to see A small a island.

"Mom you think we could swim to it?" He asked. Drew shook her head.

"It's way to far Zak It's miles out. The best thing to do is stay put. I'm sure your dad will be able to see that their's a current and he'll search down current." Drew said. Zak's grip tightened.

"When will that be mom?" He asked. Drew wrapped an arm around Zak.

"Well sweaty, I'm sure they saw that we were in trouble. I'm sure Doc has located the sub. It'll take an Hour to get here and I'd say about an hour to find us. So I'd say about 4 o'clock the latest." She said.

"So were going to be here a while?" He said. Drew nodded.

"Aw man I'm going to miss weird- I I mean discovery channel." He said nervously. Drew shook her head. Zak started to get worried. He was always with cryptids that real predators frighten him a little bit. He realized what situation they were in. He gulped remembering watching jaws.

"Are you ok Zak?" Drew asked her son. He nodded. "Well you can let go of me now the current stopped." She said. Zak realized he was squeezing the heck out of his mother's arm. He let go.

"So does this mean we can swim back?" He asked. Drew shook her head.

"Sorry sweaty but we can't risk getting into the current again." She said. Zak sighed. Drew took out her orange mask that was hooked to her side. They had hardly enough air in their suit helmets for a bug to breath after all that time in Kumari. Drew strapped the normal orange face mask on and started to look under water. Zak could feel his heart skip a beat at his mother's behavior.

" M-mom? Are you looking for something?" He asked. Drew looked up at him and put her mask over her head. She thought for a moment. She could see that Zak was scared. Drew didn't want to frighten him anymore. He was able to face Snarling Cryptids but he was still 11. Drew shook her head.

"Nope Sweaty, just being aware." She said trying to choose her words carefully yet it seemed she didn't do a good job. Zak stiffened.

"Are we in danger mom cause I really don't want to get eaten by sharks Like that kid on Jaws!" Zak said frantically looking around. Drew sighed.

"Zak, you need to calm down. Yes, Sharks exist jaws was fake. Sharks aren't man eaters." Drew said trying to sound a realistic as possible. Although deep down inside she didn't want to get eaten either. "Now take out your mask." She said. Zak did and put it over his head.

"Mom how can you be so calm! We're in the middle of the ocean! Doesn't's that faze you at all?" He yelled at her. Zak regretted what he said. His mom looked hurt. "Mom I'm sorry." He said. Drew nodded.

"It's ok I'd expect you to react like that. You were relying on me and I kinda got you down huh?" She said with a half smile. Zak sighed and looked away from her and Drew did the same. Ten minutes went by when Zak Turned around to apologize. When he did Drew was no were to be seen.

"Mom? MOM!" He yelled. He turned around to see his mom A little ways away. Zak was panicking and close to tears. "Mom! Mom!" He yelled again. Drew quickly turned around.

"Oh no! ZAK!" She yelled. "Shit. Think Drew stay calm." She breathed in and out. She opened her eyes and called out to him.

"Zak! Stay calm swim to me!" She yelled swimming to her son. Zak wiped his eyes and started to swim as fast as they could to each other. They were ignoring each others present for so long they didn't realize they were sucked back into the powerful current. Drew reached out and grabbed her sons hand and pulled him in. She wrapped her arms around him. And rested her head on his. He was shaking. Drew rocked him back in fourth. "Shhh it's ok sweaty I got you." She said soothingly. Zak nodded.

"I'm sorry mom." He said. Drew thought for a moment and nodded.

"It's alright." She said.

"Love you." Zak said.

"Love you 2. Now Zak focus we can't let that happen agin ok?" She said. Zak nodded. "Good now we need a way to tie us together." She said. Zak got an idea in his head.

"The peace of string inside of our belts!" Zak said

"Great idea Zak! I guess you do take after your father in the brains department." She said. Zak smiled and reached under water opening up a small compartment that held a strong peace of string that was rolled up like dental floss. He grabbed the tip that wasn't connected to the belt and put his mask on. He dove under and hooked it onto his mother's belt. He surfaced and put his mask on top of his head. "All set?" Drew asked. Zak nodded.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Doc and Doyle arrived at the location. Both men landed on the sub. They searched everywhere but couldn't find them. All they found was Komodo gnawing on a wire. They put Komodo in the air ship and Brought the sub up. Doc was pacing back and forth. Fisk was talking to Komodo. "Man Drew you better not have drowned!" Doyle said but received a killing look from Doc. He put his hands up in defense. "Sorry." Fisk ran over to doc and Doyle.

"Fisha shwima!" He yelled.

"Huh Drew and Zak were taken out by the current?"Doc asked.

"You understood that?" Doyle asked.

"Zak he taught me uh never mind. We can't use the airship alone. At such high altitude we need to be at in order for the airship to continue to run we'd probably fly right over them. Let's go to Solomon Island." Doyle nodded.

They arrived at he island and asked almost every fishermen for help. Almost all of them decided to help. Doyle and Doc went into two different boats that went in opposite directions.

"Drew I'm not going to lose you again." Doyle whispered. He answered his walkie talkie. Doc was on the other end. "Yo you find them?" He asked.

"No but we have a bigger problem. Zak and Drew picked a bad time to leave their weapons behind. The locals say that they've been having problems with hammer head sharks."

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Zak and Drew were still afloat in the current. They have been in the water for over two hours now. With each hour that was passing Drew was becoming more nervous but was trying hard not to show it. Drew held onto Zak around the waist while Zak had his arms around his moms neck. All he could picture was sharks circling around them and a big mouth coming out of no were and razor sharp teeth ending him and his mother. All of a sudden Zak jumped and pulled away from his mother. "Was that you?" He asked panicking.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Something touched my leg!" Zak yelled. Drew grabbed her son and shook him.

"Zak calm down! It was my foot! There's nothing down there look." Drew said trying to calm her son who was ready to have a stroke. Zak shook his head.

"No mom something's down there!" Zak yelled.

"Zak if there's anything dangerous down there." Drew started.

"Like sharks you mean! Mom just come out and say it already!" Zak yelled moving around. Drew squeezed his shoulders.

"Yes Zak! Like sharks and if you keep splashing around you going to see one up close and personal." Drew said trying a different approach to calm her son down. Zak Froze and his eyes widened. He swam to the side of his mom and both looked down into the endless pit of blue. Zak gulped.

"So is it like the movies?" He asked. Drew looked at him. Her wet bangs hanging over her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Zak didn't look at her he just stared into the water.

"One little nibble, One little drop of blood is all it takes for us to be finished." Zak said. Drew sighed.

"You watch to much movies Zak." She said giving him a smile. It wasn't real though because she knew that what he said was all to real. Sharks aren't man eaters but they'll think your prey if they smell blood and they can smell blood miles away. They sat there in the water waiting. For what neither could tell anymore. Was it for help? Or was it for death?

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Doc and Doyle were with their search parties. They looked all over the area were the sub was and even followed a current. They had no idea that the current had dragged Drew and Zak miles out and to make things worse they were following the wrong current.

2 hours later

Zak sighed. "I'm pretty sure it's past four." Zak said leaning his head on his mother's shoulder Drew put an arm around him.

"Ya judging by the sun it's around five." She said.

"Can we start swimming now?" He asked. Drew shook her head.

"No we need to stay still and conserve our energy." Drew said. Zak sighed and looked all around.

"Nothing but blue. It makes you feel so small." He said. Drew nodded.

"It sure does kiddo it sure does." She said. Zak looked back at the land.

"Mom there's no other option, I really think we should try to swim." He said. Drew looked at Zak. She sighed.

"Alright you win." She said. She looked right at Zak. "Nice and easy ok? Don't splash. I'll look under water and you look up." Drew said pulling her face mask down. Zak nodded. They began swimming slowly. Drew looked around and came up for air every now and then. Zak nervously looked around because he was afraid of what he might see. As they swam Zak realized how brave his mother really was and that this was the reason she was always overprotective. _"I don't have a good feeling." _Drew thought to herself. Drew continued to look carefully below the surface. Zak kept jumping. He kept seeing pointed gray things and every time he thought they were fins, but he was just seeing things and he knew that but still, knowing that there were creatures that he couldn't use his powers on scared him. He gasped at the sight of a fin only for it to be a trick played my the mind. Drew herd the gasp and surfaced. "What is it Zak?" She asked quickly. Lifting up her mask. Zak shook his head,

"I-it was nothing." He said.

Another 2 hours

Drew and Zak continue to swim. Both are wearing their masks and both are determined to reach land. As Zak is swimming he feels pain on his hand and bolts up right. "Ow something bit me!" He says. Drew looked at him.

"Zak what are you talking about?" She said panicky. Zak flinches and takes off his mask.

"Ow!!" He yells agin. Drew lifts her mask.

"Zak what is.. OW!" She yells. Drew Starts to feel it to. "What the?" She asks. "Yow!" Zak pulls his mask down and looks underwater. His eyes widened. He serviced.

"Mom! Ow! It's millions. Ow!!!! Of little pink globs!" He yelled. Drew pulled her mask down and looked. She slapped her neck and surfaced.

"F- " She said but her cursing was blocked off by Zak's instead.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS!" He yelled. Ignoring that her son's panicking behavior.

"There jellyfish Zak." She said.

"Then why ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!!! Do the hurt so bad!!!" He yelled. Drew coughed.

"Their tentacles are covered with cells and when the come in contact with something they send piousness barbs into our flesh. Ow!" Drew yelped.

"So these things are poisonous?" Zak asked. Drew shook her head.

"Let me Ow! Finish!" She said batting one away. "It just causes painful blisters." She said.

"O well that's not to WHAT!" He yelled. Drew shook her head.

"Anyway let's try to fight them off." She said and went under followed by Zak. They started kicking and punching at the jelly fish bought each time kept receiving painful Shocks. Both went up for air.

"Mom it's no use there are millions!" She said. Drew nodded.

"We're in a swarm. Come on we have to swim through it. It's gonna hurt but you won't die. There not hostile so they won't follow us." She said.

"Ya that's what you said last time about the atmosphere jelly fish ." He said. Drew smirked and they started to swim. Both kept yelping out as they swam through the countless amounts of jelly fish. Their orange swim suits proving useless. Zak wanted to cry. It hurt so bad. He looked over to his mom. She stopped yelling. He was amazed. All she had was determination in her eyes. And she kept swimming. Zak Nodded to himself. He had tears in his eyes but didn't let them fall. He stopped yelping and squeezed his eyes shut. "Charge!!!" He yelled swimming as hard as he could. Drew smiled and soon they were out. "Wohoooo!!!!" Zak yelled then cringed. "Man it feels like I'm on fire!" He said. Drew nodded.

"It'll go down before you no it." She said hugging her son.

"OW mom stings!" He said. She let go. Both looked at each other and started to laugh.

"You ok to go on?" She asked. Zak nodded. Drew put her mask down to continue to search under water. As Zak continues to search upward. As Drew was looking she looked straight down to see a little dot coming. Drew got in front of Zak and tried her best to move him behind her. Zak Looked at her as his mom came up and took a deep breath and went back under.

"Mom? Mom what is it?" He asked.

"_Uh oh we splashed to much! What is that thing? Uh oh it's coming straight at my face!" _Drew thought to herself watching the creature. She brought her head out of the water. "Zak watch out it's a barracuda!" She yelled. Zak eyes widened.

"What! You're not talking about those hostile fish with teeth are you?" He asked. Drew nodded.

"And this is a biggy!" She yelled. She looked at Zak. His face showed fear. "Tch!" She said going under.

"Mom!" Zak yelled. He went Under and saw his mom trying to lure it away. Drew was careful as she dogged its attacks.

_Left, right, doge. Whatever happens this thing can not draw blood._" Drew thought. Then It dashed it her. She leaned backwards so that it was over her and kicked it so hard she thought she herd It cough. Zak and Drew surfaced and grabbed each other. The Deadly fish circled around them but then swam off. Zak looked at his mom. She nodded. It was gone. Zak was the one to hug his mom this time. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He buried his head in her neck.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The search parties returned to land. They have been searching for over six hours. Doc and Doyle begged them to help search again but they shook their heads. "We'll search again tomorrow. You can't see anything in the dark." A man said. Doc sighed and sat in a chair and held his head in his hands. Doyle was pissed.

"What do you mean it's to dark. My sister and her son, My nephew are out there!"He yelled. The man flinched at his rage.

"I'm sorry sir we'll go as soon a day break arrives." He said walking away.

"It's sad really to loose a child and his mother." One of the fishermen said to another. The other man nodded.

"To bad. But we all know by tomorrow the chances are that we'll be searching for dead bodies."


	2. The Day of Light

The sun was setting as Mother and son were still stranded in the water. "You know what mom." Zak said. Drew looked at him.

"Hm?" She said watching the sun go down and sighing.

"I'm sad." Zak said. Drew held him close.

"I know sweaty I am to." She said. Zak looked at her. He never thought he'd hear that.

"How could this happen? How come nobodies been trying to find us?" Zak asked sadly. Drew looked at him but had to turn away cause it hurt. She slowly shook her head.

"Let's go were covering good ground." She said knowing that night was coming and that a lot of predators come up to the surface to feed at night but, she didn't tell Zak that. Zak nodded and the two continued to swim.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Doc was looking out into the ocean. He kept on believing that Drew and Zak would swim right up into the island. That they would escape danger like those two have been known to do. He sighed. "I should be out there looking for them. Drew, Zak, give me a little time ok. Just stay alive." Doc said to himself. He sat on the bed in the motel room and shut the light off. He had to try to get a little sleep. He sat their and tried to sleep. Sleep alone without the feeling of his wife snuggled up beside him and knowing his son was asleep a couple rooms down.

Doyle had "Burrowed" a boat and continued to search but had to give up due to low gas and went back to land. He walked slowly to the motel. He thought of what would happen if he saw their bodies. He shook his head at the image and felt sick. He gripped a wall for support. He shook his head. "Like hell that's going to happen." He said to himself.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

It was now night time as the two continued to swim. Zak looked around. "Mom I'm scared." He said. Zak found it to be no use to try to keep his emotions locked away. He was frighten and that was that. Drew nodded then stopped swimming.

"Zak stop swimming." She said. Zak came to a Holt.

"What? What happened?" Zak asked a little calmer. Drew looked around. Left. Right. She looked. "What!" Zak asked getting nervous. Drew shook her head.

"Every time we move the water glows." She said. She pulled down her mask and looked under water. She looked around and swept her right hand across the water and it created a trail of a lite greenish light. Drew Surfaced and pulled her mask up.

"What are they?" Zak asked.

"Microscopic plankton." She said. Zak smiled. His first smile in a long time. Drew could tell he was interested, he looked at her.

"How are they glowing?" Zak asked. Drew sighed and crossed her arms.

"Hm... What was it bio... luma Oh biolumanesents ." Drew said remembering the time when her and Doc first met. They were swimming and Drew remembered that she was under water for a while. When she came up Doc had asked her what she was looking at. She smiled at what she said. "Nuttin just playing with glowy things." She had said. She remembered how Doc only laughed at her childish behavior and told her what they really were. Zak looked at her as she let out a small giggle.

"What?" He asked. Drew shook her head.

"_I acted like a kid back then." _She thought to her self. Zak cocked his head then shrugged he looked under water and brushed his hand and stared in aw at the stream of light that seemed to follow him. Drew smiled watching him then she widened her eyes. "Zak stop!" She said. Zak looked at her confused.

"Why mom it's not like there dangerous." He said smiling. Drew's face became serious.

"No there not but whatever sees us when you move could be." She said. Zak froze. Both stood still.

"So that means." He started. Drew nodded.

"We can't keep swimming it'll just light up and say here's lunch!" She said. Zak gulped. "Come here." Drew said. Zak nodded. Drew had him lean on her. "Relax for while ok. I'll keep watch." She said. Zak looked at her.

"You're going to stay up all night." He asked. Drew smirked.

"Zak your eyes are rolling in the back of your head as we speak. If both of us fall asleep then we'll drown. Plus it's no use if both of us-" She stopped. She didn't want to finish the sentence to scare him. The truth is if only one could survive this Drew would stop at nothing to make sure it was her son. "Never mind. Try to stay up but if you can't then I got you." She said. Zak nodded and rested. The night went by and the full moon shown down on them. Zak couldn't stay awake. He took his mask off and slid his arm through it to keep it with him as he slowly drifted asleep. Accidently Zak put his arm down and the mask slid off. It floated down to the bottom of the seemingly endless abyss. Zak woke up a little while later. Drew let him go. He went to reach for his mask but couldn't find it.

"Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no!" He said panicking. Drew looked at him.

"Zak what's wrong?" She asked.

"My mask! I just had it and now I don't" He said. Drew pulled hers down and tried to look for it to see if there was a chance to still get it. She came back up and lifted up her mask. She frowned.

"You find it?" He asked. Drew shook her head sadly.

"It's ok it's just a mask." She lied. She knew that a mask is a necessary tool for surviving in the ocean and Zak just lost it. She decided if it came to it she'd give her mask to him. Drew continued to hold her son through the night. As Zak floated He bolted up right.

"M-mom! Did you just touch my leg something just touched my leg!" He said getting close to his mom. Drew shook her head.

"No that wasn't me." She said holding her son.

"Oh my god mom what are they!" He said gripping on to her arms. Drew shook her head.

"I-I don't know." She said. They watched as the plankton lit up something that was in the water. There were flickers of light everywhere. They were big.

"Mom are they sharks!" He Asked. Drew shook her head and put her mask down as soon as she did something rammed into her stomach.

"OOF!" Drew let out as she wrapped her hands around her stomach and her head went into the water.

"Mom!" Zak screamed. But Drew came up with a smile.

"It's dolphins." She said. Zak was wide eye trying to adjust what he had herd. Drew took of her mask and gave it to him. He put it on and dove under. A flash of light flew by him then another. Dolphins swam all around him. One went right up to him and nudged him. Zak got to pet it. He came back up for air.

"That was sick!" He said giving Drew back her mask who put it on her head. She nodded. Soon the dolphins had swam off. Leaving them once again alone and surrounded by microscopic lights.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Doc was up in the middle of the night. He couldn't get any sleep so he decided to take the airship out to see if he had any chance of finding his missing family members. He looked down from the airship to see black. He punched the arm rest. "I feel so useless!" He yelled turning the airship back.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Zak was under water. Still and sinking. "Mabey all we've done, mabey it was nothing." He thought sinking. He looked around nothing but blue. "Mabey... Mabey if I ask my mom to hold me under I could get it over with." He thought. He shook his head. He looked around. "No! I will not let it end this way!" He thought swimming for the surface. Zak's eyes opened. He had fallen asleep. He sat up. He looked at his mom. "We got to swim." He said. Drew looked at him. "Mom we got to swim." He said again.

"Zak we can't." She said her voice sounding defeated. Zak shook his head. He swam up to Drew and grabbed her by the collar and pulled her close.

"My mom doesn't give up! We can't die this way mom!" He yelled shaking her. Drew was shocked. Her son was yelling at her. "If we die like this were going to be a disgrace to the Saturday family!" Zak yelled. Drew looked at him wide eyed. She smiled.

"Your right Zak If were going to die were going to die trying." She said. Zak nodded and let go of her. They began to swim. "Zak go slow." She warned. Zak nodded. Both started to kick creating a trail of light behind them. Each new it was a risk. Swimming with the plankton made them a target, a target for sharks. They both blocked the risk out of their heads and swam.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Day break arrived and Doyle and Doc were the firsts to arrive. After a few preparations they set off.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sun rize. They never saw anything more beautiful. After 18 hours in the water they finally made it to morning. Zak looked up to see the sun brightening his face. He couldn't believe it sun! He tapped his mother on the shoulder and she looked out from the water and lifted her mask. She smiled. Both started to laugh with joy. Drew looked over. "Zak look how close we are to land! Come on were almost there!" She said. Zak nodded. Drew put her mask back and both continued to swim. The two were exhausted, dehydrated, and Drew has had no sleep at all.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Doc returned to the island. He told Doyle he was going to try the airship so he got in and took off.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

They have now been swimming for 20 hours. The sun is beating down on them. They have been swimming 14 miles without nourishment. Drew tried to focus as her lips were starting to blister do to the hot sun burning on them. Drew kept on going . Zak stopped in looked around. Although he has gotten some sleep, His little body is taking its tole. Without food Zak was running out of stamina. His brain realized this and is slowing down his movements it's trying to shut down. Zak's body was not as mature as Drew's yet and therefore he needed sleep, bad. Zak's head spined. Drew turned around when she noticed Zak stopped. "Zak? Are you ok?" She asked. He started hearing and seeing two of his mother. The images were spinning. Zak looked at the island and started to mistake the rocks for elephants. "Zak!" Drew said trying to get his attention. Zak pointed to the island.

"Look at all those elephants." He said with a goofy smile. Drew raised an eyebrow and looked at the island only to see rocks.

"Zak there are no elephants those are rocks." She said worried. Zak's eyes fluttered shut ad he went under. "Zak!" She yelled swimming to him and grabbing him. She cradled him for a moment. "Zak! Zak sweaty wake up please!." She said shaking him. Zak half opened his eyes and mumbled something. "Huh?" Drew asked putting an ear to him.

"Look at all the dancing people." He said then fainted. Drew rolled her eyes and put him on her back with his arms out in front and wrapped around her neck.

"Hold on kiddo don't fade away yet were almost there." She said swimming towards the island. A couple minutes later Zak woke up. He was hearing something. He looked up to see and orange Vehicle.

"Look at the orange football." He said Drew stopped.

"Zak your not well don't talk." She said. Zak got excited and jumped of her back.

"Ow Zak!" She said.

"Mom it's the airship!" He yelled. Drew looked up. Her face turned into a smile.

"It is!." She said. Zak started to wave his hands .

"HEEEEEEEY! DOWN HERE!" He yelled Drew did the same.

"Over here Doc hey!" She yelled. Both laughed out in joy.

"We did it mom we did it!" Zak said in joy. Drew stopped and her smile disappeared so did Zak's. "What is dad doing." He asked. Drew sighed.

"He can't see us." Drew said. Zak was dumbfounded.

"What! Were in bright orange swim suits in the middle of the ocean!" He yelled. Drew shook her head.

"From that altitude we look like brown rocks." She said sadly.

"What! But what about all the tracking equipment?" Zak asked.

"Solomon island cuts off that system it's like a dead zone." She said. Zak Gasped.

"Your kidding me!" Zak said. He grabbed his moms mask and tried to get it to reflect but no luck. "No!" He yelled tossing the mask back to Drew who got it and put it back. Zak started to try to swim to the ship. "NO NO NO NO! Dad stop were here HELP!" He yelled. Drew swam over and stopped him.

"Zak stop he can't see us." She said sadly. And with that the airship left. They sat there for a moment saddened. Drew shook her head and put her mask down. "Let's go we have no other choice but to keep on going.

4 hours later

"Ugh mom how longer?" He asked.

"It's still about four miles." She said.

"Ugh!!" He wined. Drew was more cautious now. She realized that closer to sure there are a lot of sea life. With Zak's fear going down a little she wasn't going to mention what kind of creatures. Drew had heard of two giant hammer head sharks that were a bother at Solomon island and she was concerned about that considering this island was about an hour away from Solomon island by boat. She kept looking around under water. Drew felt a liquid in her eye and it stung. She rubbed it away to see blood. Her eyes widened. She gasped and remembered when she banged her head at the beginning. Zak turned around to see why his mom has stopped and quickly realizes. They both watch helplessly as a drip of blood falls into the water. Both look up at each other in horror. "Uh oh." Zak says.

"Crap! Swim faster but don't splash." She said and they did. Drew gave Zak her mask to swap places so no more blood entered the water. As Drew searched the surfaced she kept seeing a peace of plastic. "What is th- Zak!" She said Zak surfaced Drew got in front of him. "Give me the mask. Zak did and she put it on. "Zak get behind me." She said. Zak did.

"Mom what's? Oh my god is that a fin? Mom is that a shark!" He yelled gripping onto her arm. Drew gulped. The creature swam right by them. Drew looked under water to see what it was. She came up slowly. She turned to Zak. "Please tell me it's another dolphin." Zak said. "Please." Drew's face was white as a ghost.

"I-it's a dolphin." She said. Zak sighed in relief. Until he saw it come by him.

"Mom? That's not a dolphin." He said. Drew nodded.

"Zak don't move. It's not a Dolphin it's a 20 foot hammer head." She said. The shark circled.

"WHA- " Drew turned around and blocked his mouth.

"Zak please just shut up." she said. Zak looked at his mother who watched the animal carefully. Zak nodded and Drew let go of him.

"Do you think it'll just kill us quickly?" Zak asked.

"No one's going to die Zak." Drew said trying to believe in what she was saying. Zak nodded. It got closer. Drew got between it and Zak. It circled again and both Saturdays watched it carefully.

Then it attacked. "Damn." Drew yelled pushing Zak out of the way. She went under and dogged. She lifted up her arm out of the way. It scraped her side and ripped off some clothing and flesh. It started to bleed. Drew flinched and grabbed her side. Zak saw.

"Here goes nothing." He said Zak started to make splashing sounds to draw its attention to him. It worked and the shark turned towards the 11 year old boy.

"_Zak!" _Drew yelled trying to hold her breath. Zak couldn't breath it was looking at him. What had he done? Drew ignored the pain in her side and grabbed the sharks tail it turned and ripped its tail out of her hands leaving them cut and bleeding. It turned and its tail smacked Zak right in the stomach. He blacked out and started to sink. The shark dashed at Drew. She lifted up her arm and brought her elbow onto its head and her knee into its gut. _"Go to hell!" _She thought. The shark swam away defeated. Drew Saw Zak and swam to him. They surfaced and Drew removed her mask. "Zak! Zak please wake up." She said she put him up to her and patted his back with her fist. He coughed up water and became lifeless again. Drew held him. "Zak?" She asked. The boy wouldn't move. Tears filled her eyes. "Zak please we made it so far." She sniffled. "I lost to many people I love I can't lose you to I can't" She said tears dripping down onto his face. His eyes opened slowly.

"Your not going to lose me don't cry mom." He said weakly. Drew looked down and smiled.

"Zak!" She said pulling him into a hug. She cried a little. Zak wrapped his arms around her neck.

"It's ok mom were almost there." He said. Drew let him go and wiped her face.

"Mhm." She said nodding and they continued to swim. They were right there. Zak started to swim faster. "Zak wait." Drew said. She swam up to him.

"What's wrong ? Your side?" Zak asked. Drew touched her swollen side and flinched. She shook her head.

"This isn't a sandy beach Zak." She said. Zak looked at the shore trying to figure what she meant but caught on. He watched as the waves furiously crashed onto the Daggered shaped pointed rocks. They floated there together looking at the shoreline.

"Mom were going to get hurt bad." Drew nodded.

"I'm not going to lie to you. We've been in the water for so long that our skin has become so soft that those rocks can take our fasces off." Drew said. Zak gulped.

"So you're saying those rocks can go straight through us?" Zak said. Drew nodded."Were 100 meters from the shore. We came all this way just to die at our destination." Zak said. He started to cry a little. Drew watched her son. She wanted to cry to but refused to.

"_We came all this way just to be killed. In the end no matter how hard I tried I couldn't protect him." _A single tear slid down her face. Drew bit her lip. She looked at Zak. She grabbed her side. She saw that her hands forehead and side was all bleeding. The shark would be back because of her. She made a decision. _"I guess in the end there's only one survivor." _Drew thought to herself. She sighed. Zak cried but stopped when his mother wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so proud of you Zak You've grown so much I love you more then anything on this planet. Tell Doc that I love him so much and that it wasn't his fault, and tell Doyle I'm sorry I wasn't there all those years to help him. Tell him I love him and couldn't ask for a better brother." She said letting go of him.

"Mom what are you saying?" He asked. Drew motioned him to get on her back. He did.

"Hang on Zak Your going to use me to soften you landing. You'll be hurt but you'll live." She said.

"Mom you'll- you'll die!" He said. Drew nodded.

"Ya but I love you enough to save you." She said. Zak's eyes watered.

"No mom please." He begged. Drew smiled.

"I'm the one that attracted the shark if we stay here we both die at least one of us will live." She said. Zak thought about it.

"Mom you won't die." He said. Drew nodded knowing that she had no chance and began to swim to the end. "I love you mom" He said. Drew nodded.

"I love you to." She said. They were almost there and Zak squeezed his eyes shut. Drew smiled and looked at her son for the last time then she stopped and looked to her left and realized there was going to be more chances. "Well I'll be damned." She said. Zak opened his eyes and looked. "There's a boat ha ha a freaking boat!" Drew said. Zak got off his mom and waved at the boat. Joy over flowing the them both. They boat pulled up.

"Ahoy!" Doyle said from the boat. Drew and Zak swimmed to the boat. Drew lifted Zak up and Doyle grabbed him. He set him down and gave him a bottle of water. Zak sucked it down. "So Drew enjoy the swim?" Doyle said. Drew looked down Doyle was shocked to see tears in her eyes when she looked up at him.

"Doyle you ass help me up." She said. Doyle grabbed her arms and hoisted her up. She smiled. "Doyle I'M." She was cut off when Doyle wrapped her arms around her.

"don't ever do that again." He said. Drew smirked.

"Is that a tear in your eye?" She said. Doyle smirked.

"Who's the ass now?" He asked. Everyone laughed. Drew cringed and sat down gripping her side. Zak and Doyle and Two men surrounded her. A women sat next to her and pored fresh water on the wound.

"Ow!" She said.

"Nothing serious." She said. She was a doctor so she walked down below to cover her with bandages and help her change while Doyle helped Zak. They turned and headed back to Solomon island. After telling Doyle their story, Drew sat with her back leaned up against the wall of the boat with Zak's head on her lap asleep. She stroked his hair and smiled. Doyle sat next to Drew and put an arm around her.

"I guess you got to see him again. Huh?" He asked. Drew nodded. "Drew I was so nervous I thought I lost you. You two mean everything to me I" He was silenced by his sister's silent breathing. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled. He hoped to find the courage again to say I love you to the both of them. They arrived. Doc walked up to Doyle. He looked at him for an answer. Doyle shook his head. Doc sighed. Doyle smiled. "I can't get rid of them I Swear." He said. Doc looked up. Doyle moved out of the way to see Drew.

"Drew!" He yelled.

"Doc" She yelled back. She ran over and jumped on him. Doc held her and swung her around before putting her down. They hugged and kissed.

"Ew gross." A child's voice said. Doc looked to see Zak who was smiling. "Hey dad." He said. Doc bit his lip.

"Hey son how are" He was cut off when Zak ran and hugged him. Doc hugged him back. Drew smiled. Zak was lifted up.

"Woah Fisk easy." He said. The gorilla cat yelped happily.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Doc listened carefully to there story. Him and Doyle's mouth dropped. "So your saying if I arrived a moment late You would've killed yourself!" Doyle said.

"Well don't say it like that." She said. Everyone laughed. Doyle went to bed and Drew carried Zak into his room with Doc. She set him in bed carefully and kissed his forehead. She went to her bed and fell face first onto the pillow next to Doc. He smiled and rubbed her back. She groaned.

"Rough night?" He said jokingly. She looked up from her pillow.

"Hun you don't even know the half of it."

**THE END.**

**And that's a wrap lol let me no wat ya think k**


End file.
